Misc Stories and Fanfiction
by Deathmonklaser
Summary: this is just a sort of folder for miscellaneous stories and fanfiction. the 'chapters' contained will mostly have no relations towards each other in any way, shape, or form unless stated by 'chapter' names. We will have the rating at M just as a precaution due to some stories containing Mature Content, and not all posts here will be so.


**True Family Part 1**

By: Jessika & Sara

NOTE: This story contains content such as TG, TF, TG TF, Incest, Anthropomorphic-ism, furry-ism, and other kinds of matters in which may seem unethical to certain peoples.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. We are not responsible for your well-being if you decide to read this story. you have been warned.

-It was a long night of incest for RJ and his female cousin Allison. It started as a friendly sleepover arranged by their parents so that they could get to know each other and start getting along.

First they simply chatted. After a while it slowly lead to attraction, up until the point Allison pretty much 'attacked' RJ when they stared off, leaping onto him and ripping her clothes off. RJ was startled by this at first but quickly accustomed to it. It is now 11:59 PM in RJ's room, RJ wearing only a pair of Absol styled boxers. Allison, on the other hand, was sleeping in a sleeping bag and wearing naught but a B cup and hipster styled panties which both are styled like the fur of an Eevee

From here, the story begins...(in RJ's perspective anyway..) -

"gyagh!" I screamed jumping up in my small bed, somehow not waking anyone up... but Allison.

"uugghh...What's the matter RJ?" she groaned, not taking any care to cover herself up and her bra straps hanging from the sides of her arms while the cups just barely covered the nipple area.

"N-nothing.." I lied. Something was wrong. I felt a million tingling points all over my body and started to feel hotter and hotter.

I began to sweat.

"...You're sweating. Don't lie to me, what's wrong? you can tell me anything. Remember, we had sex last night." I gulped, while the feeling increased even further and what's wierder is...

I strangely had the urge to rub my hands around my chest area... "A-Allison..I feel like there's a million t-tingling points all over my b-body and i'm burning u-up an-and..Oooooohhh.." I couldn't hold it in any more. i started rubbing my chest as if I had...

Breasts? I glanced down at myself, secretly of course. But i noticed there were slight, soft, bumbs below my nipples, which wierdly seemed larger.

"hmm..." Allison pondered as she watched me groan and rub myself. "...! The feeling you described to me was the same kind of feeling I had when we were fucking each other and I started to orgasm! So that means..."

"Oh God! I'm having a w-woman's orga-gasm!Oooonnnhhhh!" I started rubbing even more, and i could swear the bumps grew larger.

…...

They were growing larger, and Fast!

"!*gasp*! RJ, your growing breasts! and your hair, and your waist, and... Holy Shit, your turning into a girl!" Allison cried, while at the end of the sentence I heard her voice change to slight joy.

I could not help but 'masturbate' as i slowly but quickly lost my male being for a female one, and now had big enough tits to grope with my entire hand, and I was, while i could feel my hair trickle down my back and over my chesticles.

My hands were shrinking, as my boobs grew before finally stopping. 'Thank god they stopped growing.." But the rest of my body didn't. my waist had shrunk big-time, and my hips grew even bigger, and my ass got rounder and much more feminine and I started sliding my feminine hands all over my now soft-as-a-baby's-bottom skin.

With my new hands on my erect shrinking penis, I said good-bye to it in my mind before it was transformed into a vagina.

When I glanced at Allison just before the climax of my first female orgasm, for a second I thought she was eyeing me with lust.

"Oh,Oh,oooh,ooooh, AAAIIIIIEEEEE!" I shreiked, before ejaculating all over my bedsheets. With my transformation over, I had to take time to look at the new me. The only thing that really changed was my hair went from black to...Silvery white? and my eyes...Red?

'OK, this cannot just be any gender transformation...But what else could happen to me?' I thought, sort of scared by the girly voice playing back what I thought and said.

"...Ramona?" Allison said out loud.

"..what?"

"...hmm..Jessica?No, that won't cut it. How about... Oh, I got it! Katherine!"

"A-Allison, what..what are you talking about?"  
"Your new name!"

"...What?.."

Oh, come on, you can't be a woman with a man's name!"

"How can you be perfectly ok with me not only just been turned into a woman, but had a girl's orgasm doing it?"

"I don't know, I guess..I guess I would have like you as a girl more. Hang on, stay put." Allison told me, while she uncovered herself and began undressing. She struggled for a bit, before glancing at me telling me with her eyes to unhook her.

So, I awkwardly got out of my bed, and nearly fell over too. 'I guess I need to learn how women walk, seeing as how my center of gravity is changed.' I thought while making my way to my cousin with my breasts bouncing freely in the air.

I knelt down, and noticed that i was at eye level with her on my knees. I decided to pay no attention to that, as women are shorter than men and would make sense for me to shrink, but shrink to her height, and have a figure like this? 'Unbelievable!' I shouted in my head while I hung my arm around Allison's furry Eevee bra and took it off her.

Just as i had it in my hand and she turned around...

*GROPE*

"!" I was stunned, as my cousin just grabbed my...my tits and was playing with them, bouncing them up and down, and squeezing them!

To my own amazement,I was very perky, almost no sag!

"My,My!You sure got big and perky didn't you Katherine? And what's this?...oh, oh my..." She then gasped, as she took her hands off my titas and stared at my hard nipples.

"What? Is there something wrong with them?"

"f-f-f-f-f...FUR!"

"Huh?" I quickly look down and my globes, and saw white fur quickly growing on my chest and all around my body! It quickly inched its way down my arms, waist, and legs and my whole body. Then I watched as my hands became paws, and my fingers fused together, leaving three toes with dark blue-ish gray claws. Then, I muffled myself as my knees arced into backwards curves and the same that happened to my hands happened to my feet.

Now, my face was covered in the white fur that the rest of my body had,as my nose and upper jaw just barely fused into an almost unnoticeable muzzle.

I put my left paw on the side of my face, as a short stub then quickly grew to become a sickle-shaped growth.

"Uggghhh Ugggnnn...UUUGGH!" I howled while a scythe like tail grew outwards from the base of my spine and I fell over...

Only to land on all fours...

But surprisingly, It was a little bit more comfortable like this, but then, just when I thought it was all over..

"Gya-!" Spikes shot out from the heels of my new legs and from my elbows!

Somehow, with my transformation FINALLY over, I managed to stay conscious, and still able to speak the human language, even as a Pokémon.

"!...Umm..Rj-I mean, Katherine, Is that you? Hey, try talking!" Allison near-shouted at me with her tiny B cups in my face.

"umm...Hello? ! Yes, I can still talk!..But i'm still a girl, and my tits.." I looked down, and somehow, They transformed to a curve under my chest.

I stood up, and-.. Boioioioing! My breasts bounced back out to their original shape as human mammaries.

Allison simply stood there, eyeing me as I eyed her, both of us at eye level. Then, I noticed something odd about Allison that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Umm...Ally, your breasts, they're bigger.." I told her, and she quickly looked down.

Indeed, they were growing bigger, but shortly stopped a full cup size later. Then suddenly, just like with what just happened to me, fur grew out from her nipples too, but this was brown fur. It only took her a moment to realize what she was turning into.

"OMG, Katherine, I'm transforming into an Eevee! EEEE! Hurry, Let's have sex!"

"Wait, What?-" I was too late, as she thrusted her mouth and body at me, and she was making out with me and rubbing her hands all over my furry body while she changed.

It felt awkward, but decided to go with her, and returned her kissing, taking my paws and putting them all over her back and ass, and after a moment that was also covered with the brown fur.

As her hands were rubbing up and down my body, they too changed, transformed into paws and I felt the soft, pink pads expand on my white furry feminine skin. I stared into her eyes, which changed from her human brown eyes into Eevee brown eyes, and her ears shifted from the sides of her head to the top, and grew into long pointed Eevee ears.

We got pushed away from each other just slightly as a large bushy cream colored collar expanded outwards from her neck, but we still managed to have our furry Poké sex.

She brought her furry face away from me and looked at me with love, and whispered, "Here comes the best part of the transformation, Katherine...The tail!" And at that moment, a bushy brown tail shot out from the base of her spine, and the tip blossomed with cream fur.

We suddenly stopped, as she jumped backwards, and crossed her arms around her enlarged C cups.

"Allison, What's the matter?"

"My breasts, they feel...so...full!" She moaned, then I saw something amazing.

They began to leak milk!  
Allison uncrossed her arms, as her breasts shot out milk, letting down streams of white creamy milk to what seemed like no end.

Then, the leakage slowed down, and stopped to an occasion trickle.

"Katherine!im- im lactating! !" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which ended up waking up my mom and dad!

"Hey, WHO'S THERE!"

"O, shit Allison, we gotta run!"

"but-but, Im lactating!"

"No time, Let's go!" I grabbed her by the arm, and jumped out my conveniently open window, and, deciding I would move faster, got down on all fours and ran with Allison on my back.

I ran across the rock garden in my backyard and leaped over the fence with serene grace. I didnt stop running until we were out in an abandoned alley way that supposedly had been possessed by ghosts once. All the houses surrounding the alley had all been evacuated, so it was safe to hide here.

When I stopped running, I had a tiny pool of Allison's breast milk on my back, but paid no attention to it as she climbed off of me.

Allison looked distraught.

"Allison, why is it that you are completely unphased by the fact that 1) your own cousin transformed into a woman, had a female orgasm, and turned into an Absol from Pokémon, 2) your breasts grew a whole cup size on their own, and your figure got curvier and sexier and feminine, and you transformed into an Eevee from Pokémon, 3) you not only had incest with me, but had it with me as a furry female anthro, and had it as a pokémon but you are terrified by milking coming out of your breasts?"

"I- I- I don't know I mean, I find lactation hot and erotic, but never thought I would..." she grabbed her breasts with her paws, and squeezed them and let out more milk.

"Well, If you planned on having babies, you were gonna make milk anyway, so what's the big de-" I cut my sentence short, as I too felt a sudden tightness in my chest and crossed my arms.

Just like Allison's tits, my tits also shot out milk, and with the same conceivable amount as hers.

We merely stared at each other, with our own breastmilk trickling out of our nipples and down the curves of our enhanced female figures.

I walked over to her, sat down on my knees...

And put my mouth on her right nipple and began suckling. Her arms shot upwards as if she were being raped and shouted,"Katherine!What-What are you...doing...haaaa..." Allison relaxed, as she became entranced by my feeding, and I watched her other breast produce even more milk, and felt my own pair of jugs do the same.

"You like that?" I said briefly, as I swapped breasts and continued. I changed my stanced as i wrapped my legs around her waist and used my right arm to milk her other tit, and used the other to rub her back.

"Yeeesss...YEEssss...OOOOOHHH...!" She couldn't hold in her incestual urges, and started milking me, spraying herself with my milk, and my mouth could not hold in all the milk she was making and overflowed.

I again swapped boobs, but stopped midway, as her tits let down streams of milk in multiple directions and she looked at me confused.

"Katherine?What's wrong? Does my milk taste wierd?"

"No, it's perfect..."

"Then what's wrong?"  
"It's your turn!" Allison giggled, as she pushed me down on the ground, but made me land on my tail, and I screamed from the pain.  
"Oops! Sorry!" I adjusted my tail, and Allison layed down on my torso, sucking the milk out of my nipples, and fingered me deeply. I moaned in ecstasy, as I could feel her inside me, and feel all the milk and pressure in my boobs exit quickly and come back again.

we stayed in that alley for hours, having the best sex we ever had, and thought it would never end...

Until the sun rose.

We both were covered in each other's vaginal fluid, milk, sweat, and saliva before we noticed the sun, and hurried to a different location. Although the alley was abandoned, the streets it connected were the only ones in the neighborhood with immense traffic.

We decided to stay in a house that one of my neighbors used as a vacation house and only came to it twice a year...

Once in the winter, Once in the spring... And it is the dead of summer as of now. The house was fully powered, and stocked with a 3 month supply of...Well, supplies.

We decided to stay in it until we could come up with how we were gonna spend the rest of our lives...

To Be Continued...


End file.
